Fire in the Desert
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: A novelization of the episode 'Big as Texas', exploring the relationship between Kimiko and Clay's father both on screen and in between scenes. Eventual Mr. BaileyKimiko.
1. Chapter 1

AN: WARNING! This fanfic contains Loli, otherwise known as a relationship where there is a more than ten year age difference between the man and girl involved (loli being defined as when the girl is the younger of the two). If this offends you, turn away NOW.

This fic is a month and a half coming. It was made with extensive detail paid to canon - word for word, most of this is identical to the episode. I know the couple is unusual, but hey, if you want a plain romance with no originality, go dig up a chatspeak Raikim. (laughs) Seriously, though, give it a try. I worked hard on this and wold really like it if you read and reviewed. Just, please, no 'zomg!age difference teh evil' comments. First off, you were WARNED about that above. Second of all, my own parents have a nearly 20 year age difference, and so I tend to take those anti-age difference comments personally.

I own nothing whatsoever. At all. Ever, in any way, shape, form or fashion. All characters are property of the creators of Xiaolin Showdown. I claim nothing, make no profit off of this, and if anyone wants to sue me, I have an ultamatum: do not sue me, and I won't unleash my Xiaolin Showdown/My Little Pony crossover on the world.

Disclaimer aside, please enjoy!

* * *

From the moment he saw her, he knew there was something special about her.

It wasn't that there weren't any other women there. It wasn't that she was cute. It wasn't even the high priced technology she'd been holding when Master Fung had called her, although that _was_ impressive. She was sharp as a horsewhip. He saw it in those blue eyes, so rare for a Jap. She was taking him in with the eye of someone who'd met a lot of people, someone whose mind was analytical. Instantly Mr. Bailey knew that she, of all people, would understand why he was visiting. The Brazilian kid with the green eyes thought it was weird. Omi was too busy marveling over cows producing milk. These kids had good hearts but were just plum stupid. Kimiko actually good like she was paying attention to him, something even Clay hadn't done in a long time.

But, Mr. Bailey rationalized, women often had a better sense of emotions. Kimiko knew he was just concerned, not trying to be intrusive or bud into the Temple's business. She probably respected him more right now than his own son did. She smiled politely at him, introduced herself and Omi and Raimundo, and then left well alone. She knew why he'd come, and it was _not_ to talk to a bunch of teenagers, it was to talk to _one_ teenager. Her considerate introduction reminded him of Texas manners.

Unfortunately, the dancey-prancey meditation moves struck a much more sour note within him.

"This looks like a mighty purty temple, Clay, but it don't look like the kind of training I had in mind when I let you come here," the statement wasn't meant to be taken as a personal affront, but to his surprise, Clay defended his Temple.

"Daddy, there's more to it than-"

At that moment Mr. Bailey glanced back at Kimiko. There was a glimmer of approval in her eyes for the Texan's loyalty. That was something that crossed cultures, apparently. Loyalty was important to her, and not just loyalty to the team, but loyalty to them as friends. Her eyes locked with his briefly and she knew that it was likewise with him. Mr. Bailey felt a curious sensation in his heart and broke the eye contact before he wound up blushing. He hadn't come to China to stare at a Japanese girl with big blue eyes like a lovestruck moron. The situation at hand! He had to think of what was happening, not what he was daydreaming! He cringed and looked away. Her expression hardened slightly and her eyes darted in Clay's direction. Mr. Bailey had the distinct feeling they'd just made a connection of some sort.

All this happened in two seconds. He marveled at how fast life came at people sometimes, whether it was on the ranch or elsewhere.

"I think it's time Clay came back on home to the ranch," it was a statement, not a question. The girl let out a sigh. He sighed internally. This was going to hurt her, Mr. Bailey thought suddenly. Why did he care?

"But the quest for the Shen Gong Wu is important!" Clay protested. Kimiko's lips turned up in approval. He could not be taken from the team so easily. The Brazilian boy nodded in agreement. These kids stuck together.

"More important than listening to your daddy?" It was a ploy, a test. Who was Clay more loyal to, them or him? Mr. Bailey knew the response before it came. Kimiko did not, and looked at him with intense interest.

A defeated sigh. "No, sir."

Kimiko's eyes hardened, but there was little disapproval in them. Family was family, after all. Mr. Bailey almost smiled. She could appreciate that Clay was loyal to him. She knew that love was a powerful force to be reckoned with, and, well, in spite of time apart Clay _did _love his daddy. Even though she looked sad, there was no anger. She bit her lip and toughened up. This was Clay's decision, forced though it may have been, and she was not going to say anything to further complicate the situation. He nodded once to himself in approval. So she wasn't a wussy girl who threw fits over little things. Good.

"The Xiaolin have always taught respect for the elders," Master Fung said quietly. He, too, seemed to be accepting this gently and easily. "If you wish for your son to return, we shall-"

"Heads up, folks!" a small dragon was slithering towards them, scroll in hand. "A new Shen Gon Wu coming through!"

Instantly the whole mood changed. They all grew serious, if not in mood, then in demeanor. It was like a wave of tension swept over the room. Kimiko glanced over at Mr. Bailey, who caught her gaze and yet again found himself unable to hold it. Something about those eyes was familiar, he thought to himself, and not in a bad way. In a way that left him confused and his heart pounding. But that which he did not think about could not confuse him, right? Right. When in all doubt, go into denial. So he turned to look at the dragon, having never seen one before. For a lizard, it seemed to be fairly smart.

Then the dragon had the nerve to say, "Hey, nice thinga-ma-bob."

"That's the Lone Star of Texas," Clay explained quickly, before things could get out of hand. He knew how sensitive his father was when it came to the Lone Star. "Been in the family for generations."

"It gets passed from daddy to son," Mr. Bailey added with not just a little pride. He saw Master Fung and Omi grasp the concept immediately. The idea of an heirloom was common in China, after all.

"Looks kinda familiar… I think I've seen one just like it," the dragon said.

Kimiko and Clay both raised an eyebrow simultaneously. Mr. Bailey rolled his eyes under his hat. Clay had clearly been here _way_ too long if he was picking up little habits like that from his friends. In a funny way, it reminded him of himself and his buddies back in the old days when he was a ranch hand. Only he'd never had a friend like Kimiko. Vaguely he wondered what that would be like. He didn't hang out with a lot of women. Too macho for most of them, who just assumed he was trailer trash because of how he looked. (The thought of shopping scared him not a little, but a lot, too, which probably had something to do with it.)

"Dojo, the Shen Gon Wu," Master Fong reminded his dragon gently, and unknowingly snapping Mr. Bailey out of his reprieve.

"Huh? Oh, right!" the dragon unfolded the scroll, which had been kept in remarkably good condition. Master Fung identified what was on the scroll from a glance, having memorized this long ago.

"Ah, the Orb of Tornami," Master Fung spoke as if this was a routine explanation. And judging by everyone's faces, it was. "Its small mouth holds back a mighty flood."

"How do you make that little cartoon feller move like that?" Mr. Bailey asked. Kimiko giggled once before catching herself. Heat rose to his cheeks and he felt like a dang fool.

"This is perfect!" Clay cheered. "Daddy can come along for a Shen Gon Wu round up. Then you'll see why I gotta stay here."

"And you can tell me the ancient secret of making milk from cows!" Omi chimed in with a gesture of his hands, genuinely excited.

Mr. Bailey was about to say no, that Clay should come home, but then he looked at Kimiko. His mouth opened to say 'no', and as if she knew what he was thinking, her eyes narrowed at him and she nodded slightly towards Omi and Clay. Mr. Bailey glanced at him. Omi's eyes were big and shiny with the idea of learning to milk cows, and his smile was huge, like a small child bein' told that they were gonna ride a horse for the first time. He sighed slightly. He barely knew this girl and she was already making a play at his conscience. Women, honestly. He looked over at Omi again. He couldn't disappoint a child. It wasn't in him.

Then he looked at the team. Each of them, Clay had explained, were a part of a whole, like ingredients in a pie. If they were not together, the pie would not be pie; it was that simple. Mr. Bailey bit his cheek thoughtfully. He wanted nothing more than for Clay to come home, where he was needed and missed. However, it wasn't right to take Clay away from the team if they needed him right now. It just wasn't the Texan way to quit things halfway through and leave when things got tough. To do so undermined everything he'd taught his son about hard work and following through.

So he said yes to going along to find the Shen Gon Wu, if only for Omi's sake and his own peace of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'd say thank you to my reviewers, but I have none. (pouts) Well, fine, then. I'm off to watch YGO Abridged and eat ramen. I own nothing but broken dreams! (overdramatic background music goes here)

Enjoy.

--

That was how he found himself riding on the little dragon turned huge, hands gripping the slippery scales as Clay laughed at him. Mr. Bailey liked flying – on an AIRPLANE!

This was different, wind rushing everywhere until his face felt frozen. Air slammed into his ears and cut off sound while filling his head with the typical wail of the wind. Clay was talking to Raimundo, but the wind blew their voices away. How on Earth anyone managed a calm conversation like this, he'd never know. He silently swore to himself as his face went numb from the wind that if he survived this, he was going to stay on the ground for a good long time. Mr. Bailey would never have thought flying on a dragon would be physically taxing, but oh, it _was_. Perhaps this was some sort of ploy on Master Fung's part to subtly train the young Dragons. He wouldn't put it past the old man, he thought as he clung tighter to Dojo. If there was one thing life had taught him, it was that every instructor in the world always had some 'bright' idea like this that was heck on Earth. The wind laughed at him and snatched his hat away. Karma was not on his side. He reached for it, his big gloved hand too bulky to move fast enough and grab it…

And Kimiko's dainty, small hand snatched it back from the wind. He turned to her, noting the aqua wig she had on, which probably helped keep her from freezing at these high speeds. The smart girl had a thick shirt on, too. He wished he'd had that kind of foresight. Mr. Bailey smiled at her, black eyes revealing not a little embarrassment. He was, after all, a grown man and he should have been able to keep his hat on in a little wind. Once again, she probably thought he was a moron.

"Thank you kindly," he said. He would have muttered it, but she'd never have heard it with how fast they were going. "Maybe you could hang on to it until we land, on a count of this is my first time flying."

Kimiko grinned. A genuine, friendly grin that made him glad to know her, and replied, "Sure thing. And don't let Clay get on your nerves. _He _fell off his second time flying."

He laughed as Clay's ears turned scarlet. He could only imagine what that had looked like. "Well then, I'm ahead of the game, aren't I?"

Kimiko laughed, a lark like sound that made him grin.

There was silence after that. To Mr. Bailey, the air seemed to have changed. It no longer whipped at them. Instead it nudged and flicked their heels and hands as they glided by. The sun warmed their faces and he couldn't help but smile. Was it possible that he was feeling giddy, now? He was never giddy. And, lord have mercy, he couldn't keep this darn smile off of his face. He fought to keep from grinning like a fool, but a look at Kimiko's joyous face, eyes closed and smile wide, made him smile too. This was part of her element; the sun. It struck him as odd how much older and dignified she looked with the sun warming her. She appeared as some sort of being made of heat, fire, and light. Did all Fire Dragons love the sun this way? She'd fit in so well in Texas, he thought with a lovestruck sigh. She'd be at home there, just her, him, and the sun...

Clay looked at him funny, and Mr. Bailey straightened up. He tried to be proper for the rest of the trip, not grinning like a fool, not chuckling like a lovestruck puppy, just sitting hard as a stone. Blinking, he attempted to clear his head of that vision of the Dragon of Fire, looking so angelic. He avoided looking at her, because if he did he'd start acting like that again, and it confused him why he was doing so. Where the heck were all these lovery dovey thoughts even coming from? He needed to clear his mind right now, before things got worse. Every now and again, though, his eyes would flicker back towards Kimiko, who met his eyes each time and looked at him with nothing more or less than curiosity. It was odd to think of her fighting, of Clay fighting. Stranger still was the idea of the two of them fighting on the same team. Did it really work, a small, Japanese girl and a large, Texan boy? Maybe Clay's massive bulk helped upset the size difference she created, but no matter how much tactical information went through his head, Mr. Bailey could not for the life of him picture her as anything except delicate.

Then they landed and the battle commensed.

A boy dressed in all black gloated over his newly acquired Orb of Tornami. He looked too pale, in Mr. Bailey's opinion. He couldn't be albino, because he had red hair, yet he didn't have any other explaination for those horrifically pale eyes and strange coloration. The boy displayed his pride like a flag - clearly he'd obsessed over this and his hard work had paid off. Nothing was worse, Mr. Bailey decided, than when a kid with an ego got an ego boost. But just because they'd been beat to the chase didn't mean they were cut off from the pass. Keeping out of sight for the moment, the group formed a semi circle. Mr. Bailey couldn't help but shake his head at the idiocies of Jack Spicer. That boy needed help, serious, psychological help, and he needed it now. If he could have, Mr. Bailey would've called the redhead's mother in. (Jack looked like a momma's boy.) As it was, the planning was left to the Dragons.

"Jack Spicer already has the Shen Gon Wu," Omi informed them, not disheartened in the least. "But we can still surprise him." Ah, so _that_ was the point of landing behind a building. "I have a very good plan."

"What are you, some kind of ladies knitting club?" Mr. Bailey demanded, much more businesslike now that he had his hat on. The brashness of his statement made Kimiko raise an eyebrow, although this time Clay didn't do likewise. "Just in there and hog tie that runt!"

Clay paused, then when Raimundo nodded at him, he replied sharply, "Yes sir!"

Mr. Bailey looked at them as a group at that moment. Kimiko had watched out for Clay and Omi's feelings earlier. Clay didn't want to leave because they needed him. And now Raimundo, who had comforted Clay on the ride over, was willing to go along with this new plan just because it came from a team mate's father. There was a lot of trust here, Mr. Bailey realized. That was good. That was the foundation of any relationship, and it was especially important here, in a team. Granted, their team was rag tag as heck and not all that organized, but at least they had some trust in each other. It was almost family-like.

"Hey!" Omi still wanted his plan used, but in Mr. Bailey's opinion Omi needed to be taken down a notch anyway.

"Clay!" clearly Kimiko had wanted them to go in together, not Clay rushing off by himself. Mr. Bailey sighed. Rule number one on the ranch was to always have someone watch your back, and here his son was going it alone. Brilliant. Just, simply, brilliant.

"Oh boy," Raimundo commented. Just because he wanted Clay to be close to his dad didn't mean he thought the plan itself was good.

Clay tackled Jack, which made Mr. Bailey question how competent this villain was if he couldn't look around to see if someone was coming. Clay wasn't exactly hard to hear coming, either. Stupid momma's boy had no place in a fight. The Earth Dragon and evil genius rolled over and over, both caught off balance. But he hung on, just like Mr. Bailey had taught him. Those who did not back down never lost in the end. The Orb of Tornami fell to the side with a curious metallic bouncing sound.

The others stood for a moment and watched as Clay wrestled with his enemy. Then they bolted for it, Kimiko in the lead. She looked as if her one mission in life was to get that Orb. Mr. Bailey watched them work with interest. So, this was the team Clay raved about in his letters home. They moved fast, and he could tell they would strike hard. Good. Yet nothing was good enough for his son. They needed more teamwork, more interaction, some signals, something! They were working without nearly enough communication, in his opinion. What was that Bible verse - if the blind lead the blind, they'll both fall into a ditch?

That about summed it up.

"Orb of Tornami," Omi called, hoping it was one of those rare Shen Gon Wu that would come to him.

It wasn't.

Jack's robots got the Orb before they could. Kimiko's eyes burned like blue flames. Out of breath and angered, she stared Jack down. Her sharp mind was like a fire now, almost out of control but in check enough to keep the blaze from damaging anything. Mr. Bailey could see why she was what she was element wise. He also saw something akin to anxiety in her eyes when she looked at Jack. He recalled Clay having said Jack captured her once before, and he froze. If that pale red-eyed hyperactive momma's boy had so much as laid a finger on her, Mr. Bailey was going to take him down Texas style…

Wait a minute, why was he thinking this? He wasn't in this battle, he reminded himself. He needed to be on task. He'd come here for Clay, not for Kimiko Tohomiko.

The robot handed Jack the Orb, and everyone tensed considerably. The air stilled. They all seemed to be feeling the same thing, which was as interesting as it was disturbing. That was how it worked with some teams, though, so Mr. Bailey sat back and watched the human drama unfold before his beady black eyes. It was all he could do in this moment. No one knew what Jack would do with the Orb of Tornami, but, well, it couldn't be good.

"Lookie, lookie," Jack mocked confidently. "The gang's all here."

"Drop the Shen Gon Wu, Jack," Clay made it a threat, in a voice subtly laced with venom. Mr. Bailey frowned. He hadn't taught his boy _that_. He'd never taught his son to like the idea of hurting another person, even an enemy. It was something to be done out of pure need, not enjoyed.

"Well Clay, since you asked nicely, I'll," here the boy grinned evilly, "Laugh in your sorry bumpkin face! Hahaha!"

If looks could kill, Jack would have been dead several times over by the look in Raimundo's and Clay's eyes. They both looked disgusted and Mr. Bailey could tell they were about to attack. He didn't blame them. Jack was irritating to him already and he'd only known the boy for a few minutes. Unsettled though he felt, he also felt it was time to intervene. This redhead needed to be taken down a couple notches even more than Omi needed it, and Clay was just the person to do it.

"Boy!" Mr. Bailey shouted, "Get in there and waste that chump in the chops!" No son of his was going to be called a bumpkin.

Clay nodded and charged at Jack with all his might, determined not to let his father down. He was going to show him what a Xiaolin Dragon could really do. For once, though, Jack's brain worked and his heli-pack gave him an unfair advantage. In the air, he grinned maniacally.

At that moment Mr. Bailey saw something that unsettled him further: the look of hatred in Clay's eyes. He hadn't taught Clay to be a hater. He'd taught his son to be a fighter, yes, but a level and calm one, not one like this. Earth was not the pissy, hate filled element of glaring last time he checked. Mr. Bailey sighed and shook his head. This was the reason Clay needed to come home. This was why he wasn't sure if Clay should be a Warrior. Only men should fight, and Clay wasn't a man yet if he had that look to him. It was killing Mr. Bailey to stand here and watch, but he had to admit he was glad he was here to observe. He saw some things he liked and some he hated. Jack Spicer fell into the latter category.

"Orb of Tornami," Jack commanded giddily, and a flood of water poured out.

"Whoa, partner," Clay stammered as he slipped.

He slipped, skidded, and flew right into his friends. The crash was painful looking at best, and there was a loud crashing sound to go with it. Mr. Bailey cringed. That had to hurt. Clay was 170 pounds of solid... something. That landing could have taken them all out under worse circumstances. Kimiko groaned and Mr. Bailey flinched again. Kimiko was a little girl, and Clay weighed at least twice what she did. That had to have hurt, and badly.

"A perfect strike!" the redhead sneered. He rose a few feet further into the air. "Well I'd love to stay and gloat, but I'm told I do to much of that." Here he glared at the purple apparition next to him, who seemed to be the real brains behind the operation.

"Oh so true," Wuya commented. Mr. Bailey shuddered at the sound of her voice. She sounded more evil than Jack. (Not that that took a lot.)

"So I'll just say my patented exit line," Jack concluded. "So long, losers!" Then he let out a laugh that was insane in nature.

There it was again – that look in Clay's eyes that Mr. Bailey hated. No one should look so angry. Everybody won some and lost some. To feel hatred even when he had almost won wasn't the sign of the gentlemen Mr. Bailey had worked hard to raise. Mr. Bailey started towards them to voice his objections, yet before he could say anything, the other Dragons did, as soon as they were coherent enough.

Raimundo voiced the question that needed desperately to be asked. "What were you thinking, Clay?"

"Yes! I had a very, very good plan!" Omi objected, waving his hands. "Lots of kicking and flipping and-"

Kicking and flipping may not have been the best idea, however Mr. Bailey had to admit that it would've been better than tackling Jack. Tackling. With no logic whatsoever behind it. What _was_ Clay thinking at the time? Mr. Bailey's black eyes fell on Kimiko, who was gingerly pressing a hand against her lower left ribcage. He frowned. She really could have gotten hurt there. He'd told Clay to look after the little lady of the Dragons. After all, it was common courtesy and Clay was supposed to be a gentleman representing Texas. And what had Clay done? He'd knocked right into her.

Mr. Bailey's eyes softened as she bit her lip hard to hold back a tear. His heart went out to her. She was so small, yet she had big courage. For a moment her expression caused him to flash back to when she'd look so much like a fiery goddess, and he made his decision at that moment. It'd be a shame to see her get hurt like that again, or anyone else for that matter. She knew how to dodge a blow. Most people didn't. He had to take Clay back home until the boy remembered some of the basics of being a gentleman and a fighter. Clay was big enough to squish Omi and Kimiko at the same time, and until he learned to be more aware of himself he had no business fighting along side them.

"I'm sorry," Clay told Omi, apparently not noticing Kimiko's pain or Rai rubbing the spot on his head that had made very solid contact with the pavement, "But I had to prove myself to daddy."

That was it. Mr. Bailey moved forward. "The only thing you proved is what a mistake I made letting you join this silly Xiao Pow ring-a-ding quest in the first place."

He glanced over at Kimiko, who was standing shakily, leaning awkwardly to her left. That kind of injury was something he'd hoped not to see on someone so young. These people looked after Clay. Kimiko supported him, Raimundo was his best friend, and Omi had a good, big, openly loving heart. They were there for him even when he'd been totally reckless. In short, the Dragons were a family, and Clay had stopped pulling his weight. If Clay didn't appreciate the fine qualities in his friends, he didn't deserve to be near them. What kind of boy was he that he couldn't look after them when they'd looked after him? That was what he shoulda been doing, not tackling and diving around willy-nilly.

"Say goodbye to your pals, Clay," he informed his son, "'Cause you're going home to Texas. And you ain't comin' back."

Kimiko stifled a gasp. The girl didn't even hold a grudge for the blow Clay had accidentally dealt her. She just looked to her friends, startled by the decision. The sadness in her gaze made Mr. Bailey sigh. He knew this wasn't going to be easy on anyone. But it was for the best. Clay needed to be more of a gentleman. And he could only learn that at home. Mr. Bailey tipped his hat towards Kimiko, who nodded once. No one else caught the gestures but the two. For a moment, there was a connection, an understanding.

It was the only comfort Mr. Bailey had as he marched his son off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I love how slow moving this romance is. XD It's basically just a crush between them right now. The thing is, I hardly ever write crushes. I actually developed a hatred of crush!love fics after seeing endless RaiKims done that way. It's just so cute to envision someone as tough as Clay's dad left totally clueless and lovey dovey. (ramble) I am such a sucker for romance, honestly. (I'm writing this romance fic to postpone writing for another romance fic which I'm writing to distract myself from a different romance fic.)

Also, I apologize for random chapter lengths. I start writing and don't stop until I feel like everything has enough detail, which as you've noticed results in a pattern of huge chapter normal chapter giant chapter with no rhyme or reason. Please read it anyway, though. I'd like to think I write well enough that the length is acceprable. (Wishful thinking? Hmm...)

Anyway, WARNING! Original pairing ahead. Know it, fear it, run from it.

--

It was hard for Kimiko to concentrate on the chores that night.

Though she knew she should be happy for Clay - he'd have more time to spend with his dad and all that stuff - she felt sad. A part of their group had been taken. It was like a part of her was gone. It just wasn't the same without him here. She knew Clay's father had his reasons. One of which was love. It may not have been flashy, yet the battle they'd fought that day was dangerous. No parent wants their child in combat unless they're sure that child is ready. She understood. Her own family had been very reserved about letting her go. Knowing didn't help her any, though. Maybe it made it worse. Clay was like a big brother. He was a constant presence, gentle and firm, there always, a guardian. A family member in his own way. Now he was gone, miles and miles away. She missed him like she'd missed her dad when she first got here.

In a way, she hated understanding. She wanted someone to be mad at, someone to blame. There was no one. She knew she had to stop thinking about this, or she'd start crying. She had to think about something else, anything else. So her thoughts turned to Clay's father. He seemed like a gentleman, albeit a bit rough. He acted tough. However, she'd seen the glimmer of concern in his eyes earlier and the smile that slipped onto his face when flying. Mr. Bailey wasn't someone she could hate and blame for this. He was really doing what he thought was right, and she couldn't be angry at someone for that. Fire may have been an angry element, but it was also warm, warmth coming from understanding. Sometimes Kimiko hated that about herself. She really would have liked someone to yell at right now, someone to scream at, a person to unleash the inferno of grief within her on. There was no one. Clay was the person she ranted to when she needed to. He was gone now. It was almost like part of her was gone, too.

"Kimiko." Omi said in monotone, passing her a plate.

She wiped it off and held it out, the action painfully routine. "Raimundo."

Raimundo's mind slipped for a second. "Clay."

The plate shattered. Dojo defended himself as having stubby little dragon hands. It didn't matter; they wouldn't have blamed him anyway. It was loneliness, their loneliness, at fault. The knowledge weighed on them heavily, darkly, like a weight on their shoulders. It dampened the otherwise happy mood of the temple and destroyed their concentration.

Omi said simply, with a sigh, "I miss Clay."

"It's not really the same, is it?" Kimiko sighed. The statement was meant to be comforting, but came out a question. Ever since Clay left, she'd been questioning everything. How could someone become such a big part of her life so quickly, then just vanish?

"You can say that again," Raimundo replied grimly. "I still get to make fun of Omi, but half the time he doesn't even know I'm doing it."

Kimiko understood. The core of the two boys relationship was that they alone understood what it was like to live as teenagers in the Americas. They knew similar jokes and lived the same lives, to a degree. They were buddies. Without Clay, Raimundo was painfully alone. No one to joke with, no one to talk to about guy stuff, no one even to just hang out with. Kimiko didn't envy him right now. She felt the same way about Clay, because he alone understood her fascination with technology, having interest in it himself. He was always willing to talk if they needed him to talk to, always willing to help break awkward silences. Now the three Dragons were quieter, less energetic as a whole. Even Rai's snarky remarks weren't quite as snarky now.

"I wonder what Clay is doing right - YOU MAKE FUN OF ME?" Omi's head snapped up in fury, but it still was not the same indignant anger as if Clay had been there. Everything was a little different now.

"Oh man I miss Clay," Raimundo said, Omi having driven home the fact that no one else caught his jokes.

"Too bad his daddy's such a stubborn cowboy," Kimiko replied, knowing that someone such as Mr. Bailey didn't give in easily. His mind was made up and made up hard. She knew a thing or two about stubbornness, and from personal experience she knew stubborn fathers were the worst kind of stubborn people in existence.

Dojo didn't get the grimness. "Yeah, but you gotta dig the man's sense of style. The tie slide thing-" At this point Dojo shuddered. "A whoa – whoa!"

"What is it, Dojo?" Omi asked in alarm.

"I just realized why the Lone Star looked so familiar!" he exclaimed, in a 'God-I'm-stupid' way. "It's the Star of Hanabi!"

Kimiko grinned triumphantly. There may have yet been some hope. "I'm guessing that's a Shen Gon Wu?"

"Yeah! It must be inactive, that's why I didn't notice before!" Dojo explained. Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it wasn't dangerous yet, she thought.

Then Omi made her realize the danger, like the yellow plot device he was.

"But if it activates, Jack and Wuya will be all over it like kiju flies on a sunberry blossom!"

This statement was met with dead silence and wide-eyed stares.

"I miss Clay and his colorful metaphors."

Well, yeah, they all did.

But they knew better than to try out those metaphors themselves.

--

Mr. Bailey paced back and forth. He should have been doing some paperwork for the ranch, but his mind had other ideas. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to get to work - he had, his mind just refused to stay on numbers and facts. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kimiko, holding her ribs gently as she tried to stand up. She looked like she'd have some pretty bruises to show from that impact. Then he recalled the look in his son's eyes. No one should ever look like that. Especially when a comrade was lying injured not a foot away. If there was ever a moment Mr. Bailey felt like he'd failed as a parent, this was probably it.

That wasn't the way it used to be. Clay used to be kind. There'd been a time when Clay wouldn't have even known Jack existed once a teammate was injured.

Clay's father looked for someone to blame. Omi? No. He was so naïve he didn't know milk came from cows. There was no way Omi'd had anything to do with this. Master Fung seemed like a good guy. Certainly he'd been as hospitable and polite as any Texan, minus the accent. Raimundo, on the other hand… He was clearly an influence, but whether he was a bad or a good influence remained to be seen. Mr. Bailey tried not to rush to judge people, as a lot of people associated Texas men with that biased attitude, and he didn't want to be a sterotype. He hadn't seen Raimundo do anything other than one prank. That wasn't so bad. So what brought on the change?

His thoughts, against his will, went to Kimiko. She was probably the only one who wasn't mad at him right now. Certainly, Clay was, with a look to his eyes that hadn't been there before as he stomped off to go sulk in his room. Mr. Bailey sighed. He wouldn't blame his son's friends for being angry with him right now. Kids rarely seemed to get him. Heck, most adults didn't understand the hows and whys of Mr. Bailey's choices. But Kimiko seemed more accepting. She was definitely the warmest towards him out of the group. He touched his hat and grinned ruefully. And the one with the quickest reflexes, he added in his mind. Good lord, he was glad no one from Texas had seen that!

He rationalized thinking about her as thinking of one of his son's friends. Every parent did that. What every parent did not do, and what he was doing now, was thinking of how beautiful she looked when the sun shone on her and how nice it was of her to hang onto his hat for him. She'd saved him some real embarrassment when she told him about Clay falling off the dragon. She probably understood about pride more than the others did. Actually, she was just plain warm and understanding. Upbeat. Compared to the downer that Clay had become, and how monotone life in general could be on a ranch... Kimiko was a ray of sunshine.

Mr. Bailey remembered Clay had written once that Kimiko didn't have a mother. He sighed softly. His own mother had died when he was fifthteen. At least he'd gotten to know her. Even though Clay's parents were divorced, they were both there for him at the drop of a hat. Clay's mother could and would be in there in half an hour if Clay so much as skinned a knee/ Omi didn't have any parents, though. Mr. Bailey looked out at the desert contemplatively. No doubt that was why she was so patient with Omi. They were looking out for each other. The Dragons were a family. A father in Fung, siblings all around with each other. Maybe that made up for the lack of parents. Maybe that was why Clay was silently fuming in his room right now: the family had been seperated.

Yet the family was no longer functional. Clay was a walking disaster. Kimiko was tough, Mr. Bailey thought idly, and it wouldn't surprise him if Master Fung had chosen her for that reason. Most boys couldn't get up after Clay rammed into them, let alone any girls. If she hadn't been a seasoned fighter, Clay would have squashed her outright. He grinned to himself. He'd always liked tough girls. Gender was no excuse for weakness in his opinion. Kimiko could probably take Clay in a fair fight - something not many people could honestly claim.

He stood up and began walking towards his son's room. The thing that bothered him wasn't the fighting or the temple. It was that Clay was beginning to lack compassion. And that, in Mr. Bailey's opinion, was the most important quality that anyone could have. Even Kimiko and Raimundo, for their odd personalities and lack of proper manners, looked after each other. Even Omi, in all his childness and overly energetic moments, had still thought up a plan to help those around him. That was something that not everyone did, but everyone should have, in Mr. Bailey's opinion. If more people watched out for each other, then there would be a lot less problems in the world. It didn't matter that the Dragons were from different countries; they formed a family. Now Clay had to look after his family instead of nearly killing them. If Clay didn't realize that, he wasn't a man.

Now, how did he word it so that his son understood?

--

"I will milk you, and you, and you with the big horns get ready!" Omi yelled excitedly, pointing to each cow in turn.

Kimiko smiled at him. He was like the little brother she'd always wanted. "Um, sorry to burst your milk bubble there, Omi," she explained gently, "But those aren't milking cows. They're more of the, uh, get along little doggie kind."

Omi didn't get it. His one track mind could not be taken from the task of milking. "Perhaps! But once I master the art of the milked cow, none will be able to resist me!"

Kimiko's smile grew wider in spite of herself. Omi really knew how to lighten a mood sometimes, with his inner child always on display. In his mind, there were no limits. It was totally possible to achieve milk from cows by sheer power of will. With a motherly look, she shook her head. That kind of naiveté was a double-edged sword. But for the moment they were looking at the good edge, so she did nothing but exchange a smile with Raimundo. Omi continued to point to random cows and chatter away about milking, free from doubt that he might not be able to accomplish this task. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

When they landed, Clay was pleasantly surprised until they told him why they were there. Worry lit up his eyes and they knew, were it up to him, he'd fork over the Lone Star right now. Clay's father was another story. He needed proof, and no one was providing very much other than testimonies. This was a valuable family heirloom, and harmless as a kitten. Damm if he was giving it over to some kids.

"I never heard such hogwash." He turned his back to them, trying to end the conversation and avoid the look of genuine concern in Kimiko's eyes. He knew there may have been a grain of truth to their tale, but the Lone Star was precious to him. It was his mother's dying wish that he receive it at age 10, younger than any other Bailey to be granted such an honor, and it was his most precious memory of her. Come hills and high water, he was holding onto it.

Clay gestured toward Raimundo, "But they wouldn't lie to you, daddy."

From the looks on their faces, that may have been true. However, that they believed what they were saying didn't mean someone else could've lied to them and he wasn't giving away something this valuable, especially in light of Clay's sulky behavior lately. He whirled around, indignant although he was clearly trying to keep his temper in check. Act like a gentleman, he told himself, they obviously didn't realize what they were asking. Act calm, even if none of them had much of a clue on this one.

"The Lone Star has been in the family since the first settler dug it up right here back in 1849," he defended. Kimiko looked at him with a sigh of disappointment. Omi looked crestfallen. He turned his gaze towards the little green dragon feller who stared right back. Point taken, he sat down and reached for his iced tea.

"Yeah, but who do you think buried it back in 549?" Dojo shot back logically.

It was a good question. However, it wasn't one Mr. Bailey was going to answer. This was a piece of his family's history they were trying to snatch away, and he wasn't giving it up unless he knew it was for a good cause. The little yellow kid stepped forward, thinking himself the best talker of the group by far. (Key word: thinking.)

"It is very dangerous to hold a Shen Gon Wu," he explained earnestly. "Once it becomes active, Jack Spicer and Wuya will stop at nothing to get it!"

"It's for your own safety, daddy," Clay agreed. This made his father glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Hmm, so there was still some compassion in there. Good. He looked back at the group.

"The only one who can take that Star from me is Clay," he stated simply, honestly. "And that's only after he proves he's a man. A real Texas man."

"But daddy-" Clay protested.

That did it. He was not going to sit here and waste time with a bunch of kids who had yet to show him any proof this was real beyond their words. He was not going to let them take something so precious to him. He rose to his feet, an impressive gesture for someone his height. None of them looked intimidated, however. They were on a mission, and they couldn't be turned from it. Besides, they'd seen bigger, badder enemies, ones with weapons and intents of killing. He was nothing by comparison, and as they stood their ground, he decided on a compromise. Not a total defeat, but it'd be a shame to turn away such earnest kids when they'd come all this way.

"Tell you what," Mr. Bailey stated in a firm tone, "You want to show me what you got, you move that herd down to the river."

"Ooo," Omi chirped happily, his eyes lighting up brighter than the sun. "Herd? Of cows?" He beamed joyously. "I will finally master the art of the milked cow!"

"Son, this ain't no dairy farm, it's a beef ranch," Mr. Bailey explained as gently as possible.

He glanced up at Kimiko, who gave him a pleasantly surprised look that he hadn't snapped at Omi, whose rather innocent mind needed to be handled a certain way. At this he blushed. Did she think of cowboys as that rough? She better not have learned that from Clay. Lord knows Mr. Bailey'd tried everything to get across the need for gentleness with his son. When you're as big as Bailey men tended to be, being gentle was a requirement for managing day-to-day life. Then again, Kimiko was from Japan. Her idea of someone like him was probably pretty limited; whatever she'd seen in the movie theater would be all she'd have to go on. At the mental image of himself in a cowboy movie, he cringed.

"Well, there's old Bessie out in the barn," Clay objected, seeing how Omi's shoulders sagged and his bottom lip quievered. "She's still a milker." Omi brightened up considerably.

It wasn't a good idea to let a normal kid milk alone with no experience, but Omi was a Xiaolin Dragon or whatever. He'd be fine. Besides, Kimiko was giving him the pleading puppy dog eyes on behalf of her young friend. Dear Lord, it was as if Omi's life dream was to milk a cow or something. It was amusing and vaguely unsettling at the same time. What the heck, though. It couldn't hurt to let him take a shot at it. Sort of reminded him of Clay, back when he was little.

"Alright, have at her." Omi looked as if he'd just been given a medal at these words. "The rest of y'all can help Clay. You start tomorrow. Crack of dawn."

"Uh, I'm really more of a crack of noon guy myself," Raimundo put in sheepishly. Mr. Bailey glared him down. "Dawn is cool too."

Kimiko gave him a look that was half amused as the rest of them went inside. She paused, then turned to Mr. Bailey. The sun in her wig made it look like her head was composed of aqua flames. For an instant, he felt vaguely weak at the knees. She smiled, a gentle curve of the lips that made her seem infinitely warmer and more welcoming. He took a step towards her, and she held out her hand and beamed at him.

"Thanks for letting Omi milk old Bessie," Kimiko intoned softly. "He's been so excited about milking a cow, and it'd be a shame to see him get hurt."

He took off his hat and kissed her hand. She blushed faintly. "Well missy, I owed you and besides, any friend of Clay is welcome on the ranch. That means you, too."

Their eyes connected, and for once there was no need for secrecy or to break the connection. Kimiko's eyes held a sort of appreciative love for what he'd done, an understanding that this was the norm for him even if he looked rough. His black eyes were soft and a little uncertain. Blue met black and for a moment, they both stood there and just smiled as the sun set. Was it possible that time stood still? The warmth from the sun surrounded them. Kimiko really would be perfectly at home here. Him, her, and the sun. There was no need for words - not that Mr. Bailey could've found any at that moment. Then Kimiko slipped her hand out of his, closed her eyes…

And bowed to him.

The action was extremely foreign in nature. The respect rang through in any case. Mr. Bailey felt profoundly touched. She held herself in that pose, perfectly bent at the waist. Extreme respect, not a little, he noted. A traditional movement so many people mocked or did badly became a beautiful thing when she did it. Her wig did not fall as he thought it might, because she knew how to adjust it so that it would never fall. The red dusk light framed her every feature, and for a moment he saw her as a lady, not a child. Mr. Bailey's eyes drank in the sight, pale pink lips, long, gently sloping eyelashes that framed slanted, almond eyes, softly angled cheekbones. So feminine and unfamiliar. Oh, God, he was in love.

Then the spell broke. His senses kicked in. He'd been leaning in, blushing like a lovestruck puppy. This had to stop. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she straightened up. One of them had to try and keep this proper. Her eyes met his. Oh, no, she'd seen right through him. Did she know what he was thinking? His eyes widened slightly as she smiled, not a friendly smile but something bordering on outright flirtation. The exchange was silent as he smiled at her and she nodded, almost formally. He heard her footsteps and watched her every motion as she walked away. She was still leaning slightly to one side from how Clay had landed on her, but the injury seemed to have healed. The soft shift in her steps reminded him of a candle flame. The spell wasn't as broken as he thought it was, apparently.

He stood there for a while afterward, just watching the sun set.

Fire. That was a dangerous element to play with, he knew. Fire was uncontrollable and could rage into an inferno that destroyed everything if he wasn't careful. Fire was both destruction and love. Yet everybody got burned once in a while. She was more of a self controlled flame, anyway. Wasn't she? The lovestruck puppy part of his mind would like to think so. He grinned to himself and, chortling, shook his head. 'Thomas, you fool', he chided himself, 'you've fallen for a girl after swearing off women'. If that wasn't a foolish notion, he didn't know what was. He knew he should try to stop himself from feeling so giddy about her. Still, it was hard to be down now that he knew Kimiko was here and that she respected him. He couldn't even look at it logically. In his mind he kept seeing the smile on her face and the look in her eyes, and he couldn't keep the grin off his own mug. Somehow he'd fallen in love, ignoring all logic and common sense. He knew this was a bad idea, but...

He was drawn to the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Eh, more written as an accompaniment to the last chapter than anything else. I'm not fond of how this turned out, but I had to freaking write it or my brain was going to kill me.

I own nothing. I'd say review, but this in an original pairing, so I don't honestly expect much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Bailey awoke in the middle of the night to a creaking sound.

It was soft, but rhythmic. Footsteps, his instincts told him, but something was off. Was someone limping? His groggy mind went to Kimiko and he got out of bed immediately, making a mental note to get Clay some sort of instructor to work on his balance so that that kind of thing didn't happen again. Parental instincts now fully on, he silently opened the door to his room and peered out. The hallway was half lit by a lamp, and Kimiko was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, taking a few deep breaths. Mr. Bailey sighed. He should have known she'd have been feeling that landing right about now. Actually, she'd been feeling it all through dinner, trying to sit upright despite the aching in her side, but he hadn't said anything. No sense in embarrassing the little lady of the Dragons in public.

Now, however, they were in private. The Dragon of Fire whirled around at his sigh and pulled out some sort of Wu. He didn't know which one it was, nor could it really be seen at this time of night. Startled, he held up his hands as it took her a moment to register who he was. His head tilted slightly to avoid letting her see the amused grin on his face - she really was a Texas girl, at heart. Then, once she registered who he was, she dropped the battle pose, her face turning sheepish. Oops.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, stowing the Wu somewhere in her clothes. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but don't you go worrying your pretty little head about it," he said with a friendly smile, slightly unnerved that she carried a weapon on her constantly. "I don't sleep well anyways. You alright?"

"It's just a scratch," she said softly in reference to the blood seeping through her shirt. "It'll be okay if I wrap it up."

There was a pause, then he told her frankly, "You're the sorriest liar I ever did meet. That thing needs more than a bandage job."

Kimiko sighed, defeated at the hands of the skill all parents had: the ability to see right through lies. How they did that, she didn't know. Defeated, she offered him a thankful smile as he grumbled about 'medical care' and 'hippy dippy monks'. She stood aside as Clay's father got a few things out of the bathroom cabinet. She couldn't identify them, being half asleep, but made no comment. She trusted his judgment anyway. Judging by how often Clay got banged up, beaten up, or otherwise scarred, Mr. Bailey was better than a trained professional for this kind of thing.

A few moments later, Kimiko was sitting on the bathroom counter as Thomas Bailey rubbed her side with two kinds of ointment and something that stung. Biting her lip to hold down a yelp at the stinging, she also tried to hold down a smile. The touch was caring, concerned. A kind of gentle, worried expression had softened his rough features greatly. Kimiko fought the urge to grin. He carefully wrapped her injury in a soft cloth like bandage that was warm. Kimiko's face was bright red, given that her shirt had to be pulled way up, but Mr. Bailey's face was all business, like that of a medical professional. His mind was only on helping her. When he was done, the results were immediately pleasing. Her side did not ache like before, now having support, and the wound wasn't reopening.

"Thanks," she whispered, self consciously. Her hair was down, and it fell like a curtain to her waist. She felt like a little girl, suddenly, weak and delicate. It was a cross between an intimate and an embarrassing moment, two things she had little experience with.

"You're welcome," he replied in a husky tone, and placed a hand on her cheek. Their eyes met.

He wanted to kiss her. The desire burned at his heart. But what if that was moving too fast for her? He didn't know what the Japanese perception of 'fast' was. A gentleman didn't rush things. He didn't want to come on too strong and scare the Dragon away. They barely knew each other, really. This was totally improper as it was, given their age difference. He had to control himself. What was he thinking? A man his age shouldn't even think of kissing a girl her age. But she looked so delicate right now, that soft part of his heart was wrenched. The heat rose to her cheeks as she smiled warmly at him. God, she was young. He wished he could protect her, take her in his arms and keep her safe.

Instead, he helped her down off the bathroom counter and let her lean on him until they reached her room. His pride would never let him be lovey dovey. Not even now, in the quiet of the Texan night. He should be proper and polite, not like this. Not wimpering and blushing and what not! She probably thought he was a giant, over bearing, overly concerned parent with a paranoia complex. He cringed at the thought.

What Kimiko saw was him cringe as they passed Clay's room.

"You know," she said softly, "Clay's trying to make you happy. Just remember that he isn't you, okay?"

He paused. "I know, I know that. It's just… There's some days I think it'd be better if he _were_ a little more like me. Not just like me, but he doesn't get that part. I just want him to act like a real Texas gentleman." He looked at her, distressed. His expression betrayed his worry. "I'm tryin' my hardest, darlin'. I just don't know what to do sometimes. I think maybe I'm a failure at this whole parenting business."

"You're not," she told him firmly, and there was conviction in her voice. "Why do parents always think _they're_ the problem? Clay's been under a lot of stress, he's in a new place and Jack's been toying with his mind. It's not your fault he's not perfect. It's just life." Her blue eyes bore into his. "He'll learn how to deal. It's part of being a Dragon. Just try not to be so hard on yourself. You're worse than Omi," the last part had a distinctively light tone to it.

He sighed, then smiled to himself. "Darn, you're smart as a pure bred dog leading a pack of mutts, you know that?"

"Thanks," and before she could stop herself, she got on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

A burning sensation seized his whole body. All he could manage was, "Sweet dreams."

Then it was all over for the night and he headed back to bed, face still tinged a nice shade of red. Mentally he scolded himself. Kimiko was a teenager. She was too young to be kissin' on a first date. If it were his daughter, he wouldn't have wanted that happening until at least the third date, if that. She was really something else, though. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever seen. He could see why Clay valued their friendship. He'd hate it when she left, Mr. Bailey realized suddenly. A hand reached up to touch his cheek. God, that had been such a _wifely_ gesture. She fit in so perfectly in his life. She was someone to care for, someone to confide in, someone who gave advice. What he'd ever done to deserve such a good woman, he'd never know. He just knew he really wasn't looking forward to her being gone now.

But he smiled, in spite of himself. Tomorrow. She would still be there to warm his heart tomorrow. He couldn't focus on the future right now. Too much was going in the present. She'd be here tomorrow, Clay'd be here tomorrow, they'd all be working, and life would continue as normal, just with a girl, for once. It had been forever since there'd even been a girl stable hand here. She'd stand out worse than a Japanese bobtail next to a sea of housecats.

Not that he minded.

After all, Japanese bobtails were known to mix perfectly with housecats like himself.

--

It was hard to get to sleep in unfamiliar houses, normally.

Now Kimiko Tohomiko had to fight down the repeated giggles and waves of blushing that came when she thought about Clay's dad. Even though part of her cringed, hating how immature and silly she was, another part of her couldn't keep from grinning. Clay's dad was a lot like Clay. Beneath the layers of tough attitude and manners, there was a core of soft, lovable-ness. Ugh, that wasn't even a word! Why was she smiling so much? It was so hard not to when she thought of him. He was so concerned about her, so caring. Her own dad certainly hadn't been there for her when she got hurt. Mr. Bailey was by her side in a heartbeat. It was such a kind moment, especially coming from such a tough guy.

Her eyes closed, recalling the startlingly smooth touch. He did not see her as another Dragon, as someone so tough she needed no care. He saw her as a person. He handled her delicately, focused entirely upon helping her, and left her feeling a hundred percent better. It was amazing to her that someone she'd just met could be loving like that. A warm, happy feeling seemed to take over her just thinking about it. He cared about her. He was trying care about Clay, if Clay would listen. Under the surface appearance of a grisled Texas man, he was a wonderful person.

So wonderful she was left tossing and turning, with that beautiful, senseless contentment first love brought.

Because, indeed, she _was_ in love.


End file.
